Electromagnetic shielding reduces electromagnetic fields emanating from electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones or other mobile devices) by using barriers made of conductive material. The result is to isolate the electronic device from its environment. Government regulations control an amount of electromagnetic fields which devices can emit so that other electronics in the vicinity are not negatively impacted. The shielding can reduce a variety of types of interference including electrostatic fields, electromagnetic fields and radio waves.
For Printed Circuit Boards (PCB), conventional shielding solutions have an enclosure covering the electronic components. Typically, a first air gap is placed between the electronic components and a shielding roof. A second air gap is positioned above the shielding roof and a device cover. The air gaps increase the overall height of the device, which can be a disadvantage in mobile devices, such as cellular phones, where device thinness is a desirable and marketable feature.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to shielding.